


At Last

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S6, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's thoughts, post-"Smashed"</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "missing scenes" prompt at open_on_sunday

He listened as her breath evened and slowed, knew she was finally asleep.  He watched her, awed, scarcely believing she was here beside him.  She’d been just as amazing as he knew she would be.  The things she’d said to him, done to him, the way she moved.  He’d always known they would be a perfect fit.  And now she wouldn’t be able to deny it anymore, wouldn’t be able to argue it away.  She craved him the same way he craved her. 

 

God, it was like a dream.  Only better, because it was real.

 

Everything would be different now. 


End file.
